


Life Is Just A Mess

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Kline is a Winchester, POV Adam Milligan, References to Drugs, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Sam’s been acting weird lately and Adam is getting worried about Sam and Jack.When Dean finds out about Sam’s secret he isn’t all that helpful.Later on, they take a trip to the hospital.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Life Is Just A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this and sorry if it isn’t accurate, I’ve done some research but I’ve never experienced it. So if anything is wrong please point it out so I can do better next time. :)

——————Chapter Four————Life Is Just A Mess—————

Adam felt hot wind hitting his head. He closed his eyes as he blew his hair dry. Ads turned off the hair dryer and fluffed up his hair with his hands.

Adam pulled a freshly washed shirt over his head. It smelled like flowers. As did the rest of his clothes. Adam brushed his hair and then fluffed it back up.

The halls weren’t as much of a maze but he still got confused from time to time because of how similar the halls looked to each other.

Adam had reached the dinner table and sat down next to Dean as usual. Adam still didn’t understand but whenever he saw Dean his heart beat so fast it could explode.

Everyone was their usual. But Sam seemed off. He had been for a couple months. To Adam that was Sam’s new “normal”.

Sam seemed distant. He wasn’t talking to them very often. He was mostly talking to Dean. Sam would usually talk at dinner. About a case or a story he had while getting groceries. Even things he watched. Now...he was just quiet. Contently eating his pasta with Prego pasta sauce.

Sam glanced up. His eyes had a tinge of red. He seemed on edge. It to mention his work ethic had dwindled into almost nothing. He was barely working. Most of the times he talked to Dean was asking for money. Dean wouldn’t ask why thinking it was for hair products or something. Maybe organic food since Sam is always nagging him and Jack about eating heathy. Eating healthy came easy for Adam.

Sam shifted in his seat a bit. He quickly ate his food and sped walk to the kitchen to put his dishes away. He rushed to his room, causing Dean to raise a brow. 

They finished dinner and Adam and Jack had ice cream. Adam heard the rainbow sprinkles crunch in his mouth as he ate it along with the chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream.

Jack smiled as he ate his ice cream. Adam was never close to Jack but he couldn’t deny that he was adorable.

Jack’s hair fell in front of his face. He pushed it aside, showcasing scabs close and on his scalp. He continued to eat his ice cream.

“Are you okay? You have scab by your hair.” Adam asked.

“Oh I just scratch there when I get nervous or uncomftorble.” Jack replied. They ate the rest of their ice cream in silence.

—————

Adam woke up again. He struggled to stay asleep. Whenever he fell asleep he dreamt about his mother’s death. Just over and over again. Adam got up to get a glass of water. Adam was surprised to see someone downstairs.

“Hello?” He called.

The person sat up straight, shocked to hear someone. They turned around. It was Dean.

Adam got a glass of water and sat next to Dean, who had a glass of whiskey in his hand with a bottle on the table.

“You okay?” Adam asked. Dean was visibly upset.

“Yeah...just thinking about an old friend.” Dean replied.

“Who were they?” Adam asked out of pure curiosity.

“Man named Crowley. Gone now.” Dean replied before his took a swig of his glass, finishing and pouring another.

“Don’t you think that’s enough alcohol for one night?” Adam suggested, placing his hand on Dean’s bicep.

“I know you care and I like that but-“ Dean started.

“Dean.” Adam spoke. “I think that’s enough for one night. Let’s go to your room.”

Dean loved that Adam wanted still spend time with him. Dean felt his heart warm up. Dean smiled and nodded.

Dean started to head to his room but Adam went the other way. Adam turned his head and saw Dean’s confused expression.

“Getting my favorite pillow.” He spoke before heading to get it.

As he passed by Sam room he smelled a strange smell. It was unfamiliar. Adam shrugged it off and got his pillow.

He slowly walked down the hallway to Dean’s room. He was looking around. He saw Jack’s door open and went to close it. He couldn’t help but peer in and see a Jack standing in front of his mirror, half dressed, back towards the door just staring into. It seemed like he was just looking at at his stomach, sucking in and out and looking at the difference. Adam sighed, not wanting to talk to Jack while Jack was just in boxers.

Adam quietly closed the door, unnoticed. Adam slipped into Dean’s room and they snuggled. Adam felt so happy with Dean.

——————

It was the next morning and they were having breakfast after everyone had their showers. Sam seemed unkept and he did ‘t bother to look good unlike usual.

Dean was explaining a case. Sam looked dazed. Like he wasn’t listening. He quickly snapped back into reality but he kept dazing off into whatever dreamland was for him. 

Jack had less food than the others but it was still a good amount. If Adam was sure with one thing about Jack is was that he absolutely loved food. Eating it, making it. Anything.

Adam smelt something weird. He was like the smell last night. It was strongest around Sam. 

Sam rubbed his already red eyes. Sam seemed more tired. He wasn’t as energetic as usual about things.

——————

At lunch was different for Sam. He was alert, restless. He was rambling in and in about this lady at the grocery store who tried to touch his hair without permission. His pupils were dilated. Adam only noticed because he had a good habit of eye contact tact. His mother had raised him right.

Sam was telling his story when he started to get confused a bit. He soon got back in track but it happened a couple times.

Dean had started asking him questions about the encounter. Sam stared at him aggressively. That was completely out of left field.

Sam grabbed at the side of his head.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked. Jack had always cared for Sam over everybody. Even himself.

“Yeah, just...nauseous...” Sam said after a few seconds. Sam got up and cautiously walked to the bathroom, clutching his head the whole time.

—————

It was around 2 PM. Jack and Dean were watching Spider-Man Far From Home. Adam came in and saw what was happening from a distance. He was unusually quiet while walking around.

He saw Dean move his arm to Jack torso, his hand over his stomach as they watched. 

Adam observed as he saw Jack start to scratch at his hair. Adam saw how nervous and uncomfortable Jack was with Dean touching his stomach. Adam didn’t know how to intervene so he didn’t.

——————

It was dinner again. Sam looked dazed the whole time. He seemed to squint at corner sin the room like he was seeing things and didn’t know what it was.

——————

Adam had slept in his own room. He woke up and it was a little after 11 AM.

Adam woke up to yelling. It was Dean. He sounded angry.

Adam got up and walked over to where he heard the yelling. 

Dean was yelling at Sam who was sitting in a chair, head leaning back. There were books all over the table. Jack was just sitting at the end of the table trying to research and to ignore whatever the yelling was about. Castiel was in the corner like usual.

“Why would you do that?!” He screamed. Sam just shrugged absentmindedly. “Irks bad for you! Are you stupid?!”

Sam mumbles something but Adam didn’t catch it. Adam was so confused. What was going on.

Sam got back into reality and listened. It was only for a bit because tears welled in his eyes. 

The thing is, Dean would always get to angry. That’s day his anger got the best of him. He punched Sam right in the nose. 

Sam placed his hand over his nose. He felt blood gushing out of it. The taste of iron filled him mouth. He coughed it out and rushed to his room, locking the door.

Dean’s knuckles were bloodied.

Cas started to scold Dean. Then it turned into him yelling at him.

“He needs help, Dean! So you just punch him in the face?!” He yelled.

A few minutes later Jack got up and headed to Sam’s room. He wanted to see if he was okay.

——————

Adam heard Jack hell Sam’s name. The yelling stopped and they rushed to Sam’s room. 

Jack was keeling on the floor, towering over Sam as he foamed from the mouth. There were all sorts of drugs in his room. There was an old amazon box on his bed. In it, was his “stash”. There were orange bottles scatted across his room. Most of them empty, all open.

Sam was on Jack’s lap and Jack held him, tears flowing from the younger boy’s eyes and down the side of his noise.

Dean immediately stood his brother up and let Sam lean on him. They brought him to the impala and drove to the hospital.

——————

The doctor came back with a clipboard in hand.

“Is he going to be okay?” Dean asked.

“He had a drug overdose, but he’ll be fine.” The doctor replied. Dean almost had a meltdown right there and then.

He just nodded.

“He’ll be out in a bout a week.” The doctor spoke. “Until then, he’ll be monitored and you may visit anytime during visiting hours.”

The doctor walked away, scribbling something on her paper.

——————

That night at dinner it was silent. No one said a word. They just ate dinner and went to sleep.

Adam and woken up in the middle of the night but he didn’t want to bother Dean that night.

Instead he just laid there, thinking about everything.

His mother. That rainy day in the forest. Watching the raindrops fall one by one off the top of that branch. Jack standing in front of his mirror. The smell in the hallway as he passed by Sam’s room. Jack’s nervous tick. The piles upon piles of drugs hoarded in Sam’s room that were still sitting there. The mess of blood on Sam’s face after Dean punched him. Cas and Dean yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. Jack get nervous and uncomfortable when Dean had placed his hand on his stomach. 

Sam getting dazed. Sam’s pupils. The tinge of red in his eyes. The way Sam slouched in that chair as Dean yelled at him. Sam foaming from his mouth in Jack’s lap. Adam graced his scars as he thought of when he had cut his forearms. He thought of when Dean held him and put him to sleep. When Dean had cleaned up his cuts. When Dean had first offered for him to come to his room whenever he wanted. How he did just that.

He thought of their seating arrangements his first dinner there. He thought of the pancakes he had his first breakfast there. His thought of how a dean had written in them with chocolate syrup.

He thought of Cas just sitting with a glass of water. Adam thought of Dean’s friend, Crowley. Adam thought of eating ice cream. He thought of the way those monster ate his mother piece by piece. He thought of when he had lenses against the wall of his bathroom in tears. His life was a mess.

Adam sat up. He went to Sam’s room and picked up a bottle of pills. It wa sir age with a white cap. Xanax.

Adam played with the bottle between his fingers before setting it down.

Adam walked over to Sam’s desk. There was an open book on it. The title was circled in red marker. 

Adam read the title and immediately grabbed it, memorizing the page number.

“Revival Spell”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Again, please point out any accuracy errors so I can do better later on.
> 
> :)


End file.
